


His Butler, Insufferable

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: His Butler, Insufferable [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, Horny Sebastian, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Sebastian can't stop thinking about Claude...





	His Butler, Insufferable

"Sebastian...." A wanton voice left Claude's lips as he watched the younger demon tremble under his skilled alabaster hand. Latching onto the exposed skin of Sebastian's pointed ear, a low chuckle sounded as the skin flushed quickly in response. A low moan left Claude's lips as he trembled above Sebastian, close to his release, and by the way Sebastian was calling his name breathlessly, he wasn't the only one. "Se-" ………

 

"Sebastian!" A voice snapped the butler out of his reverie, and he blinked, hoping the telltale crimson haze had left his eyes before he met anyone else's. His eyes widened, however, when Ciel's bright blue eye filled his vision, narrowed in acrimony. Shaking his head, Sebastian opened his mouth to spout an apology - or in this case, an excuse for letting his mind wander when he was still on the job. Lately, the visions - at least, that's what Sebastian thought of them as - had been more frequent, and he knew the young Earl, with his shortened patience as is, was nearing the end of his rope with his butler's thoughtlessness.

 

"Hello?" Ciel briskly snapped his fingers in front of the demon's dark crimson eyes, smirking slightly as Sebastian flushed, startled. "I was asking you about the case?" Ciel asked, one black nail tipped hand extending in his butler's direction, prompting him to speak.

 

"Ah....forgive me, my Lord. I was merely....musing." Sebastian answered halfheartedly in response as he cast his mind back to the problem at hand. A case.....which one were they on at the moment? Remembering, Sebastian turned his focus on the Earl again, but hesitated as he saw the look in Ciel's eye change.

 

"Ever since we visited the Trancy earldom you have not been yourself....I only hope Claude did not do anything to you." The mention of the other demons name came from Ciel's lips in almost a sort of curse, his utter hatred for the spider demon all shown in that one word.

 

Claude..... Sebastian had to clench his fists to keep his mind in the present and not let it wander like he had before. If Sebastian did, he was sure he would receive a punishment. Ah, who was he to deny how he felt for Claude? Ever since they had visited, Sebastian had secretly longed for his mysterious, wanton touch. How his hands would glide over passion slicked skin like he was tracing him, rough and gentle at the same time. How his eyes would lose their golden color and burn with fiery desire and unspoken want. How it would feel for-

 

Sebastian gasped, his own eyes flying wide as he felt the heel of Ciel's shoe connect firmly with his shin, jolting him back to reality for what was most likely not going to be the last time that evening. A very long evening, by the looks of it.

 

"Insufferable demon...." Ciel grumbled. "What am I ever to do with you?"

 

A/N: I apologize for the super short length!!!! I really wanted to post this little prequel before I delved into the real story!


End file.
